Power Rangers Paw Patrol Chapter 2: Wildfire
In Adventure bay, The Paw patrol pups slept as a heat storm covered all of Adventure bay. Then a lightnig bolt hit a tree and it caught on fire, The excesssive heat made the fire grow larger and spread to nearby trees. Eventually, the storm subsided, But there was another storm coming in a few hours At the Lookout, Ryder looked outside and saw the smoke. Ryder: Is that a Fire? Ryder activated the periscope and looked outside, He could see the flames rising and spreading to other trees. Ryder: Uh-Oh, I think I better call Katie. Ryder scrolled through the list and pressed Katie. Ryder: Katie? Katie:Hey, Ryder, What is it? Ryder: There is a fire on the mountain and it's spreading fast! Katie: Yeah, I know. I can see it from the window. Calie and I don't know if the fire will go down hill and hit town, But we do need help. Ryder: Don't worry, Katie, The Paw Patrol is on the way! No job is too big, No pup is too small! Ryder openes up the pup pad and presses the call button. The pups had just woke up as they streched they're bodies out. Ryder: Paw Patrol, To the Lookout! Pups: Ryder needs us! The pups all ran into the elevator and Marshall never triped. Skye: Wow, Marshall, You didn't trip. The elevator rose up, halfway The emblem flashed and the pups were in they're uniforms, The pups jumped out and standed in front of Ryder. Chase: Ready for action, Ryder sir! Ryder: Thanks for coming so quickly pups, We have an emergency. A lightning bolt hit a tree and caught on fire and has already spread across the mountains, We have to stop the fire before it hits town! Marshall, I need you to keep the fire contained so it doesn't spread any further. Marshall: I'm Fired up! Ryder: Rubble, I need you to make a barrier of dirt and block any fire from hitting town. Rubble: Rubble on the double! Ryder: Chase, I need to direct traffic, so cars can't get hit by sparks. Chase: Chase is on the case! Ryder: Rocky, I need you to use something to make a blockade fireproof in case the dirt doesn't work. Rocky: Don't lose it, Reuse it! Ryder: Zuma, I need you to grab water cause we may need more. Zuma: Let's Dive in! Ryder: And Skye, I need you to get water and use it to get fires Marshall can't reach. Skye: Let's take to the skies! Ryder: All right, Paw Patrol is on a roll! The pups barked happily as Ryder slid down the pole and the pups slid down the slide and into they're doghouses and transformed into they're vehicles and Ryder rode out on his ATV as the pups followed, Sirens blared as the team rode to the fire. When the Ryder and the pups got there, The fire had spread fast. Chase went down and blocked the route toward the mountains. Zuma was collecting water as he sped along the sea, Rocky pulled out a tarp from his truck Rocky: Hammer, *barks*! A hammer came from the side of his pack and nailed down stakes as he streched the tarp across the edge of the road, Rubble used his dozer to put a pile of dirt in the path of the fire, skye flew across the fire and dropped water on the blaze. Marshall: Water hose, *barks*! A double hose came out the top of his pack and blasted water on the fire. Then suddenly, When Skye was about to go over a second time, Dimmension killer showed up and saw Skye and blasted the helicopter blades and sent her crash landing into the raging inferno. Ryder: Skye! Dimmension killer laughed evily as he vanished into thin air. Chase: We have to save her, Ryder! Then the rangers landed on the ground in front of them. Carter then saw the fire, pulled out his blaster and blasted the fire with fire retardent, Kai used his quasar saber power to blast water. Carter: Everyone's here? Chase: No, Skye still trapped inside the fire, She's a cockapoo puppy! Carter: Okay, I'll go get her. Carter ran into fire to find Skye. Skye woke up in pain as she saw her copter as it leaked oil, Skye had blood on her stomach due to the glass on her windshield stabbing her when she crashed. She tried to walk out, but the pain made her howl and cry, also cough up blood which led Carter right her to her, Skye fell on her side and started to lose conscious. Skye (gravley): M-Marshall? Her vision faded to black when carter got to her. Kai came running in and saw Carter with Skye. Kai: is she-...dead? Carter: No, But she will be if we don't stop this fire! Kai: Leave that to me. Quasar saber! Kai blasted water in all directions and blasted the fire and it was out before it made contact with the oil. The two rangers ran out with Carter holding Skye and meeting Ryder and the pups. Chase:Skye! Chase ran up to Skye after carter set her down. Skye: C-Chase? Chase: Don't die, Skye please! Skye coughed up more blood as the other pups and rangers ran to see what was going on, Marshall, Rubble, Rocky and Zuma produced tears and the rangers gasped at what they saw. Skye: W-Who are you guys? Carter: Carter Grayson, Lightspeed rescue red ranger. Dustin: Dustin brooks, Yellow wind ranger. Sky: Schuyler tate, SPD blue ranger. Mike: Mike Mori, Green samurai ranger. Kai: Kai chen, Galaxy blue ranger. Emma: Emma goodall, Pink Megaforce ranger. Orion: And I'm Orion, Super Megaforce Silver Rangers: We Are Power Rangers Ryder: Marshall, Get your Ambulance. Marshall: You got it, Ryder. Ambulance! The Ambulance arrived as They Put Skye on the stretcher and Chase jumped in as well as the doors closed To be continued: Read Chapter 3 to find out. Note: I don't know what Mike's last name is, So I just used the japanese word for forest.